Capacitors with variable capacitance are used in a wide range of applications. For example, in transducers of condenser microphones, also referred to as capacitor microphones or electrostatic microphones, or other electromechanical pressure sensing devices a membrane or diaphragm may act as one plate of a variable capacitor. Pressure changes lead to changes in the distance between the plates of the capacitor causing a variation of the capacitance.
Independent from the specific application of the variable capacitor, it is desired to detect an alteration of the capacitance of the variable capacitor with high accuracy.